Ideas?
by AllWolfXFox
Summary: I would like people to help me on this story that I'm planning on posting up soon. - Please read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I would like to post a Wolverine Fanfic called, A Wolverine on the Run. Set during the movie when Logan had gained the Adamantium. But I like a main couple or a few to base out the story so I have an idea where I can go with this. Don't make your minds up yet. Please read the Index/Blurb and Introduction to get a idea of what the story's characteristics are like.

Index/Blurb

She had walked out on it all. Left it all in the past. Now they plan to experiment on her, or have they already? Why wouldn't they just leave her alone? They've _changed_ her. What have they done to her? Why her? Too many questions and no answers. Could have been easier done; if she wasn't on the run.

Introduction

Location: North-Western Territories, Canada, 1845.

Fire burns bright in a small room; crackling widely and shining on the hazel oak wooden floor. Nail shavings fall one after the other.

"*Cough* *Cough*."

A knife gilds over the nail; sharpening the tip to a deadly point. The teenager looks over to the coughing child in an over covered bed. Wrapped up in wool and cloth, the child brings the edge closer and shivers.

"*Cough* *Cough*."

"You're always sick." The teenager concluded coldly.

"*Cough*." The child lifted tired eye lids to meet with the near black teenager eyes. "You were sick we you were my age." The child replied, croaking softly. The black eyes gazed down, silently.

*BANG* *BANG*

"Elizabeth!" A man's voice echoed from downstairs along with the deep banging.

*BANG* BANG*

"Elizabeth!" The teenager rushed to the door and opened it wide turning back to the sick child.

"Stay here." He ordered strongly and closed the door with a rushed bang. The child breath quickened every passing second and watched the door intently. Hearing over the mumbled yells through the door.

***BANG!***

A shot fired, and the child flinched, breath caught in the back of the throat. A women's scream and the child runs to the door. Bear feet padding along the carpet floor, opening the door widely into the long candle lit hallway. The yells in the distance getting closer and closer, the child ran up to the end, looking over the banister stairwell.

The child saw the farther laying on the gray stone floor, with a shot wound over his heart. A black cloaked man holding a shot gun, and a tight grip on the mother, screaming and crying while the man kept yelling; 'No more lies!'

The child ran downstairs and slid into a knee next to the farther. The farther gurgled with blood in his mouth and grip the front of the child' shirt, peering into the child's eyes with desperate pain, then stilled.

"No." The mother whimpered.

"Jenifer." The man said, gaining the child's attention. "There are things you don't understand."

"Don't!" The mother snapped.

"I need her to know!" The man's face twisted into anger. Rage bubbled in her, and her hands closed into fisted. Then something inside her arms slid up, piercing through her knuckles. The pain as they went through hurt too much to cry.

The man and the mother stopped their yelling and watched horrified at Jenifer's hands, them piercing further and further out.

Jenifer felt a rush of anger pull through roaring out, "ErrRRAARRRRRR!" Standing up and running over to the man. The man aimed his gun at Jenifer but before the shot had fired the mother pushed it to the side, throwing herself to the floor and Jenifer's claws sinking into his stomach, up against door.

"Jenifer!" The mother cried. The man breathed, muscles tighten in pain. He placed his hands on Jenifer's shoulders, staring into her eyes as she watched the life drain from them.

"He... He wasn't your farther..." He strained out. Jenifer's head gained sense of what she had done and heard and turned her head round to her scared mother, staring right back at her. The man gasped and Jenifer's attention back on him.

"... Daughter..." Jenifer's eyes widened and mouth gapped in utter shock, removed her claws and letting the man slumped to the floor. Jenifer's haunting eyes turned on her mother and stares.

"What are you?" Elizabeth asked. Jenifer eyebrows drawn together in hate and ran out the door. The cold winter ait grazed along her bare feet as she ran through the forest; trending on dry, freezing leaves. Then something wrapped around her, pinning her to the forest floor. Jenifer struggled under the weight and pulled out turning on her attacker. Victor.

"I didn't mean it! I didn't-"

"Yes you did!" He bellowed. Jenifer went silent. "He deserved it." Victor said. "And you gave it to him." Victor softly said, as he walked over to him. Placing his nail clawed hands on her shoulders to make her look at him. "Were family Jenny. You realise that? And family's protect each other." Victor took a breath. "You have to be hard now. Hard enough so that no one can touch us."

"I wanna go home." Jenifer whimpered.

"We can't. We stick together no matter what." Victor said strongly. "And take care of anyone who gets in our way." Dogs barked in the distance. "Can you do that, Little sister?" He asked. Jenifer stood there silent for a moment then nodded.

"I'm going down the river." A males' voice called out of the barking, as they neared them. Victor turned over to the sounds.

"They're coming." Victor turned to Jenifer. "Can you run?" Jenifer slightly nodded again fear overwhelming her anger, and Victor pulled her deeper into the voice; trailed after by the dogs and men.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Okay, so from what you've read, so far the only difference is that Logan/Jimmy is actually a female. No, I am not going to make her into a male later on. No, I'm not going to make her fall in love with a women. No, this will not all the way play out in the movie so there will be surprises. I would like your ideas of pairings that can go with Logan/Jenny in this case.

My oppsion are:

Victor Creed

Remy Lebeau

Wade Willsion

If you wish to add others that will be also included, but I also would like a number of people to decide on which couple should go with Logan/Jenny and others. Also whether or not I should even bother with this. I just want to know if this is worth doing is all.

I know what I want to write. I'm in the process of doing the chapters. However, I will not post anything else on this story till I have at least completed my other stories first.

I would like you views on my Introduction, couples and anything else that would be helpful also. However, if I don't get at least ten people to give me couple choices then I will not bother with this. Sorry, but that is the way this will play out. Then dead line is till the 1/1/2014, so there be a little over a month.

Hope you like the new twist.

From AllWolfXFox.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, it has been over a week and so far I've had two or three reviews on this story idea. I have had friends of mine comment on what couples would go better as well. But I doubt they'll read it though. Still need more peeps wanting to read this if they want this story to come out. It would help if you would spread this to others that have similar interests in this.

So far:

Victor Creed = 1

Remy Lebeau = 2

Wade Willsion = 2

Also I have had a review about so sort of flirting between couples between, so that counts too in a sense. Remember, If I don't get at least **_TEN _**Fanfiction viewers then I will _**NOT**_ post the story. Deadline is at 1/1/14.

From AllWolfXFox.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, it's nearly the new year and I have only had one other person give input to have on one of the opposition given.

So far:

Victor Creed = 1

Remy Lebeau = 2

Wade Willsion = 3

I have had at least three fanfic viewers and three that had put input on the story. I need at least seven more viewers.  
Again the deadline is till the 1/1/14, but from the looks of it. I will not be posting this story on. There no views that seem to want this other than the ones have done so. I will not say anything further till so.

Remember:

**_TEN _**Fanfiction viewers or I will _**NOT**_ post the story. Deadline is at 1/1/14.

From AllWolfXFox.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, the dead line is today and sadly enough, I only have Four fanfic viewers, and the pairing scoring is still the same.

So far:

Victor Creed = 1

Remy Lebeau = 2

Wade Willsion = 3

I regrettably have to say that this fanfic story won't posted. However, I will continue to write the story in my base to base time, and if people start to look up this story and vote then I will see if I'm still interested in posting.

So there you have it.

I will continue to write the story but I won't post unless there are more viewers added on.

From AllWolfXFox.


End file.
